cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Legend Deck 2: The Overlord blaze "Toshiki Kai"/@comment-32215176-20170628095848/@comment-25440372-20170707044508
You wanna stick mainly with Flame Dragons for this setup as it'll focus a lot around them. The basic Deck Design I would use is: Grade 0 x 17 *Lizard Hero, Undeux x 1 Vanguard *Gattling Claw Dragon x 4 Trigger *Positive Dracokid x 4 Trigger *Blue Ray Dracokid x 4 Trigger *Magnum Shot Dracokid x 4 Trigger Grade 1 x 14 *Dragon Monk, Gojo x 3 OR Dragon Partner, Monica x 2 *Lizard General, Conroe x 4 *Protect Orb Dragon x 4 Guard *Spear of the Flame Dragon, Tahr x 3 OR Lava Flow Dragon x 4 Card Grade 2 x 11 *Berserk Lord Dragon x 4 *Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem x 4 *Dragonic Burnout x 3 OR Armor of the Flame Dragon, Bahr x 3 Grade 3 x 8 *Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" x 4 *Dragonic Overlord the End x 4 Grade 4 x 16 *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire x 1 Stride *Flare Arms, Ziegenburg x 3 *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" x 4 *Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L’Express x 2 *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Blazing Burst Dragon x 1 *Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin x 2 *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Asyl Orb Dragon x 1 *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Defeat Flare Dragon x 1 *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Advance Guard Dragon x 1 The Deck has plenty ways of searching out Flame Dragons via Spear, Undeux, and Legend so you can get those copies of "The End" to your hand as quickly as possible if you take that route. Monica is mainly for pressure games as she can easily force more guard then wanted in most situations. Gojo would be for discarding copies of Overlord so that Dragonic Burnout can do its thing and Lava Flow can be discarded as a Grade 3 for Stride. Grade 2s, the first two are mandatory while the last one is going for either defensive as Tahr can bring about a 15,000 Shield Intercept or Burnout's power to recycle Overlords from the Drop Zone. Grade 3s are a common case and you can find a Near Mint copy of "The End" on card sites for less than 5$ a copy and The Legend is dirt cheap. Strides are the main issue as they're expensive but I'll explain my choices here: Vortex can easily retire two units if the attack connects and causes pressure and guard. Flare Arms doesn't need to G Flip himself unless you're retiring units therefore you can use multi-Restanding Vanguards roughly five times in a game. Heck Flare Arms alone if played with right can net you four or more cards in your hand during his attacks. Nouvelle is your standard finisher unless she's G Guarded against so you wanna have Monica boost her for that extra incentive of power and the GB8 is in there just because. Feel free to swap that out at leisure with whatever you fancy. The G Guards are simply to deter enemy units like Denial Griffin, and Asyl Orb is for protection while Defeat Flare can reduce the back row to ashes. Advance Guard is in there because you can essentially speed upto getting to GB8 with him by using him last and flipping your fifth G Guard as the rules state once "four G Guards are face-up you cannot use anymore" if you're at 3 and toss him out, it's still fair. Well, that's about what I got there. Good Luck to you my friend.